mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Lapis Lazuline
Lapis Lazuline (二代目ラピス・ラズリーヌ), also known by her previous name Blue Comet (ブルー・コメット), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. Lapis Lazuline is part of Team Bell. She is a childish, cheerful, and enthusiastic Magical Girl. She dropped out of high school in order to focus on her mentor's training. She likes to give nicknames to those she cares for. Lapis Lazuline is the only one that can fluently understand Melville's accent. She once participated in 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Lapis Lazuline Human Form.png|Lapis Lazuline's human form (Manga) LapisLazulineFull.png|Lapis Lazuline Human As a human, Lapis Lazuline is described as a flashy looking high-school girl about 16 or 17 years old, with blue eyeshadow and braided hair colored a reddish maroon. She wears a school blazer over a typical school uniform with a tie, buttoned vest, and plaid skirt. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Lapis Lazuline has short dark brown hair, pale reddish eyes and wears fluffy white tiger-patterned earrings. She has a mole on her right cheek. She wears a short, navy blue dress with slight vertical lines around it and white circular designs along the edges. Her sleeves are unattached from her dress and expand outwards in a bulb shape up to her hands. She wears a white tiger-patterned cape secured by two blue star clasps in front, and a jabot lined with blue stars pinned to her collar with a blue brooch. She has a white tiger tail, thigh high socks with small white tiger-patterned balls attached to the top on the outer sides, and black boots with tiger-patterned trim around the top. Personality Lapis Lazuline is described as childish, showing great enthusiasm and joy in everything she does. She is easily excitable and makes a lot of gestures while talking. She also demonstrates bravery while fighting, stating that she likes being a hero. She is also very perceptive and intuitive. She notices details that others overlook and claims that she can easily understand what somebody is trying to say after a few minutes with them, regardless of language, by observing their actions and using context clues. This is further evidenced by the fact she is the only one who understands Melville's typical speech. She has a habit of using nicknames for everybody. She explains that she adds "chi" to names that end with "-ru", "sie" with names that end in "l", and seems to replace the ending of most other names with "-y". (Cherny, Melvy, Pecchy, etc) Lapis Lazuline always does her signature pose and says her motto whenever meeting other people. Magic Can use gems to teleport. She can instantly teleport to where her gem is, and as long as it's her own gem, she can use it to teleport even if it's cracked in pieces. Special Item(s) *''Gemstones:'' Gemstones that allowed Lapis Lazuline to teleport with her magic. *''Mermaid's Tear:'' A noble piece of jewellery (A blue gem that nobility loves). It's a jewel that Pfle's grandfather gave to Rionetta, to deliver to Pfle, but it ended up in Lazuline's hands instead. *''Lazuline Ball:'' Made by the children of the facility for Lapis Lazuline in exchange for teaching them. Bouncy balls made with scrap jewellery. Relationships Detec Bell Detec Bell and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline fully trusts Detec Bell and admires her. She thinks that Detec Bell is cool and clever, and aspires to be a detective like her. When asked to leave the team by Melville, Lazuline chooses to stay with Detec Bell. Melville Melville and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. Lazuline is the only one who understands Melville's speech patterns and acts as a translator between Melville and the rest of her group. Cherna Mouse Cherna Mouse and Lapis Lazuline are both on Team Bell. When Cherna and Masked Wonder were about to fight, Lazuline was quick to intervene and end the fight. Lazuline envied Cherna because she didn't have to buy food rations from the shop. The First Lapis Lazuline The First Lapis Lazuline mentored Lapis Lazuline and always help her mentor's errands. Lapis Lazuline's Father Her father works at night, leaving Lapis Lazuline all by herself. Masked Wonder Masked Wonder and Lapis Lazuline get close during the events in Restart. Prior to Restart, they briefly meet in the Dream World and is said to have a personality that would resonate with Masked Wonder's. Miharu Yatsu Miharu is a non-magical girl friend that Lapis Lazuline met prior to the events of Restart. After helping her, she told Miharu all about the Magical Kingdom. After her death, the first and third Lapis Lazulines erase Miharu's memories of Lapis and the Magical Kingdom. Twin Dragons Panasu Twin Dragons Panasu is a magical girl that Lapis met during Archfiend Pam's 36th Hell Survival Games. Panasu thinks that Lapis defeated her in battle, but that wasn't the case. Ideal Lapis Lazuline Ideal Detec Bell Trivia *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Lapis Lazuline ranked #2. *In Fanbook 1, Lapis Lazuline has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 4/5 Magic Rarity: 2/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Intuition: 5/5 *Originally Lapis Lazuline was supposed to be Calamity Mary's daughter, but this never became . *Lapis Lazuline appears to be based off a (due to her tail and cape) combined with (a type of ). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 2